1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bicycle reflectors, and more particularly to a spoke mounted light reflecting apparatus which includes reflective wings of adjustable width projecting outward to provide from and rear oriented reflective surfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
A reflector is extensively used as safety apparatus for wheeled vehicles such as bicycles to warn motor vehicle operators of the presence of the cyclist. Reflectors typically are small, flat devices having surfaces which reflect light from the headlights of vehicles such as automobiles and trucks, and thus warn the vehicle drivers of the bicycle location.
While reflectors are frequently mounted to the frame portion of a bicycle, it is generally more desirable to mount reflectors on the bicycle wheels since the reflectors move with the wheels when the bicycle is in use and provide a flashing or stroboscopic effect, thereby drawing additional attention to the bicycle and providing additional warning to vehicle drivers. Reflectors located near the rim of the wheel undergo the most motion and provide the best visibility.
One problem experienced with wheel mounted bicycle reflectors is poor visibility from the front and rear of the bicycle due to the wheel rim and tire blocking light from those directions. Wheel mounted reflectors generally have only good side visibility because the reflectors must be attached within the plane of the wheel to fit between the forks of the bicycle frame. Front and rear visibility is important since motor vehicles will usually be in alignment with the front or rear of a bicycle when sharing the same road, and thus wheel mounted reflectors will only be visible to motorists when the bicycle is perpendicular to the road. Bicycle users frequently employ front and rear oriented reflectors which are fixedly mounted to the bicycle frame. Such fixed reflectors, however, can be mistaken as mailboxes or posts along the road by vehicle drivers, since bicycles generally travel at a slow speed relative to motor vehicles.
A variety of wheel-mounted bicycle reflector apparatus have been disclosed which seek to provide front and rear visibility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,928 discloses an attachment for reflectors for spoke wheels in which a double faced reflectorized construction has a slot for engaging a standard spoke mounted reflector at a right angle, thus providing front and rear reflection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,070 discloses a bicycle safety apparatus wherein reflector assemblies having back to back reflective surfaces which extend outward beyond the wheel rim are mounted between the spokes of a wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,786 discloses a 360.degree. viewable vehicular reflector flashing system which includes spoke-mounted reflectors with front and rear-oriented reflecting surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,855 discloses an end-viewable spoke mounted reflector which extends outward from the spokes to provide front and rear reflection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,743 discloses a reflector mounted on a single spoke with tab means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,368 discloses an in-line revolving safety reflector assembly having planar reflectors attached between the spokes of a wheel so that the reflector surfaces are oriented towards the front and rear of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,790 discloses a 360.degree. viewable reflectorized vehicle wherein a plurality of wide angle reflectors are attached to both the frame and the spokes of a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,347 discloses a wheel spoke mounted reflector in which reflector attachments are mounted and fastened on selected spokes of a vehicle wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,357 discloses a rotating reflector for mounting in the spokes of a wheel wherein spur- or star-shaped reflectorized apparatus are affixed between adjacent spokes of a bicycle wheel.
A significant deficiency in the devices indicated above is that they are of fixed size, and a particular reflector apparatus may not fit between the forks of a particular bicycle frame, or may not provide front and rear visibility around a particular tire size. To optimize front and rear reflection while still fitting within the frame, bicycle users must carefully measure the distance between the forks of the bicycle frame and the tire width before purchasing these apparatus. Otherwise, the bicycle user may acquire a reflective apparatus which does not clear the bicycle frame or is too small to be visible around the tire from the front or rear. This problem has become particularly significant in recent years as rugged-terrain or mountain bicycles, which have a wide variety of frame sizes and tire widths, have become increasingly popular. Additionally, many of the background art reflective apparatus have attachment means that do not allow the apparatus to be fixed close to the wheel rim where the maximum motion of the reflector will create the most visibility.
Therefore, there is a need for a light reflecting safety apparatus for bicycles which attaches to the wheel, which maximizes front and rear reflective surface area while still clearing bicycle frame, which is adjustable to accommodate different bicycle frame and tire sizes, and which has attachment means allowing positioning near the wheel rim. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art apparatuses.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.